


Forest Lake/Лесное озеро

by Marchela24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/pseuds/Marchela24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может быть круче, чем заниматься любовью с Дереком в таком сказочном месте?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Lake/Лесное озеро

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgy_mendes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/gifts).



«Кроны деревьев упираются в небо.» Так, кажется, говорят. Стайлз подсматривает в небольшой промежуток между указательным и средним пальцами, прикрыв ладонью глаза от яркого солнца. Небо голубое-голубое: ни облачка. Здесь, под сенью леса, не так жарко. Стайлз переворачивается на живот, приподнимает голову, оглядывая водную гладь перед собой. Низко над водой туда-сюда носятся стрекозы. Тишина такая, что, кажется, слышится, как в воздухе звенят их прозрачные крылышки. И все равно Стайлз не почувствует, как подкрадется Дерек. 

Это у них такая игра - Стайлз прячется, а Дерек догоняет. Дерек обычно дает ему хорошую фору по времени и расстоянию. В этот раз Стайлз немного схитрил – не стал запутывать следы поблизости, а рванул сразу к дальнему лесу, который они, как правило, обходят стороной. Слишком много валежника, заросли кое-где непроходимы. Когда-то здесь прошла буря – задела своим безумным крылом, перемешала все вокруг, повалила деревья. Из земли поднялась молодая поросль, обвила и поверженных лесных великанов, и совсем молодые, вырванные с корнем деревца, и окончательно превратила эту часть леса в заповедный лес Спящей Красавицы.

Стайлз мысленно улыбается. В детстве он любил, когда мама читала ему эту книгу. Он представлял, что когда-нибудь найдет свою спящую принцессу, поцелует и разбудит ее. Но он точно не мечтал о чудовище со щетиной и необычными глазами. Неизвестно, каких демонов разбудишь, поцеловав такого!

Мягкий жар поднимающийся от прелой листвы на берегу, от мшаников в корнях деревьев, разморил Стайлза. Он опустил голову, прижавшись щекой к настилу, вдыхая запах нагретого дерева, смешивающийся с лесными и озерными ароматами, и воспоминания, одно за другим, стали всплывать в его памяти. Первый поцелуй с Дереком. Не горячий – обжигающий, словно сквозь тело пролили кипяток и он ушел в песок под ногами, забирая с собой неуверенность и страх. Стайлз дрожал от переполнявшего его адреналина. А Дерек прижимал его к себе крепко, не дразнил легкими касаниями, а захватывал весь рот, сминая и подчиняя.

Стайлз снова переворачивается на спину. Неудобно лежать на животе, на жестких досках, когда у тебя почти встал член. Они жалобно скрипят, грозясь в любой момент развалиться. Стайлз случайно вышел к озеру и этим полуразвалившимся мосткам. Да он никогда и не думал, что здесь, в самой чаще, есть озеро. Продирался наугад, повинуясь лесной тропе, чудом угадывающейся в лесных зарослях. Пришлось изрядно постараться. Царапины на руках, сейчас покрывшиеся первой тонкой корочкой, еще саднят. Кажется, он и футболку порвал на спине. Зато какая красота ему открылась! В темном зеркале воды отразилось небо и склонившиеся по берегам деревья. Он тогда с разбегу плюхнулся на нагретые солнцем старые доски, пытаясь отдышаться, и свесился вниз, чтоб достать до воды и умыться.  
У Стайлза есть план. У него всегда есть план. Он специально сделал крюк в лесу, чтоб Дерек по его следам вышел с другой стороны озера, где на поверхности было больше ряски. Так Стайлз сможет узнать о его появлении. И когда Дерек приблизится, Стайлз, уже совершенно готовый и полностью раздетый, нырнет в воду. Волчаре придется немного помокнуть, чтоб поймать свою добычу! Нельзя сейчас задумываться о том, что будет после. Как именно Дерек вытащит Стайлза на берег: может быть будет подсаживать сзади, а может вылезет первый и вытянет его из озера прямиком в свои объятия… Оба варианта крутятся в голове, выдавая картинки, одна эротичнее другой. Стайлз уже представил, как он оседлает бедра Дерека, насадится на его член сверху до самого упора, ощущая такую сладкую распирающую наполненность и будет качаться в такт с верхушками деревьев, ощущая себя гибкой веточкой в единении с природой. Они не будут никуда торопиться. Что может быть круче, чем заниматься любовью с Дереком в таком сказочном месте?! 

Стайлз вспомнил их первых раз. Стайлз испугался своей влюбленности в оборотня. А Дерек… А Дерек мчался к нему и только одна мысль билась у него в голове: «Найди. Найди его. Найди и сделай своим...» Так рассказывал сам Дерек. Только много позже, когда научился говорить о своих чувствах. Стайлзу ужасно нравилась эта история. «Найди меня, Дерек!» - мысленно позвал Стайлз, - «Уже пора. Я готов, я жду тебя». И, словно в ответ на призыв, кусты на дальнем берегу раздвинулись. Если бы Стайлз пристально не вглядывался именно в это место, он бы ничего не заметил. Не было ни шума задетых веток, ни вспорхнувшей неосторожно потревоженной птицы. Дерек не просто сливался с природой, он был ее естественным продолжением.

Стайлз встал, зная, что острое зрение делает его фигуру и движения хорошо заметными для Дерека. Медленно стянул трусы, аккуратно переступая сперва одной, а потом другой ногой, откинул ненужное сейчас белье в сторону. Опасаясь незнакомых вод, не стал делать длинный разбег – прыгнул с ходу, сложив руки перед собой «лодочкой». Вода оказалась недостаточно холодной, тягучей, вязкой и быстро сомкнулась у него над головой. Стайлз обернулся к поверхности. Солнце теперь казалось затушеванным и размытым. Сбоку обозначилась подгнившая опора мостков. Ее оплетали какие-то водоросли с длинными, колышущимися концами.

Дерек нагонит его за несколько размашистых гребков. Стайлз постарался поднырнуть поглубже. С одной стороны водорослей было меньше, виднелось песчаное дно, и он нацелился туда. Где-то здесь, видимо, выбивался родничок, потому что Стайлз попал в прохладный слой воды. Вот там, среди валунов, родник нашел место выбиться из-под земли, подпитывая озерцо… У Стайлза почти не осталось воздуха в легких, чтоб поближе рассмотреть источник. Через мгновение остатки света, идущего сверху, заслонила тень. На дне проступили очертания тела. Стайлз бессознательно выхватил взглядом широко раскрытые безжизненные провалы глаз, едва шевелящиеся то ли волосы, то ли водоросли и неестественного цвета руку с пустыми лунками вместо ногтей. Именно эта деталь выбила из него последний воздух. Рот открылся в беззвучном крике, а инстинкт толкнул к поверхности.

Стайлз почти не почувствовал, как его обхватили сильные руки. Уже выплывая, он хлебнул воды, которая полностью его парализовала, лишив дыхания. Сейчас он валялся на боку, выплевывая, выталкивая жидкость, которая шла ртом и носом, обжигая и царапая изнутри нежную слизистую. Рвотные спазмы подкатывали один за другим, не давая говорить. Стайлз запоздало понял, что Дерек бережно поддерживает его под голову. И ему вдруг стало так спокойно от ощущения ладони Дерека на своем затылке. Словно разом отпустило все напряжение. Тело еще сотрясали судороги, а разум уже держался за эту руку, за силу Дерека, которой он щедро делился, помогая справится с этим ужасом.

Стайлз, наконец, смог сесть. Голый, беззащитный, ошеломленный, он прильнул к Дереку всем телом, обнял, обхватил, сколько хватало рук, спрятал голову у него на груди, не обращая внимания на мокрую одежду. Сказка оказалась не по-детски зловещей. А вот принц, его, Стайлза, принц – вполне настоящий. Стайлз выдохнул, устраиваясь поудобнее. Засыпая, он слышал, как Дерек, стараясь не потревожить его, говорит в полголоса по сотовому телефону: «Мы нашли Лору». Солнечные блики еще играли где-то среди ажурной листвы, а Стайлз уже видел во сне стрельчатые арки и своды заколдованного замка.


End file.
